


Falling

by morningssofgold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold
Summary: Malcolm had no doubt that Dani would succeed in showing him everything he'd never seen before–she would lift the fog that covered him in unrelenting darkness and he was infinitely grateful that she even wanted to try. He knew all of this wouldn’t be easy as his demons still didn’t sleep but someday soon, he’d fully and willingly place his heart in Dani’s hands and when that time comes, Malcolm knew she would carefully put it away for safe keeping.Malcolm confesses his feelings for Dani at the end of 1x13
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Me Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483465) by [morningssofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold). 



> _My last made me feel like I would never try again_   
>  _But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt_   
>  _Come closer, I'll give you all my love_   
>  _If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything_
> 
> _Falling // Trevor Daniel_
> 
> _A request by @prettybutt_

A month passed since he’d been kidnapped by John Watkins and Malcolm honestly thought he was going to be okay. He stared up at the ceiling as he laid down on the couch, dreading his forced vacation. Honestly, the very last place he wanted to be was in Tahiti at some resort. That point had been made very clear to both Gil and his mother but arguing with them had been a moot point. He really was going to be okay but the problem was getting everyone else in his life to believe that and granted, accidentally causing a borough wide blackout didn’t exactly help his case. Also coming very close to electroshocking himself into the next century didn’t help his case either but other than that, _he was good_.

Though he honestly was good, Malcolm couldn’t help but remember Dani desperately banging on the door, pleading with him to open up. He’d been too far gone at the time. He’d ignored her and the comfort she likely would’ve offered him. He hadn’t wanted comfort then. He’d only wanted to forget. He wanted to forget Watkins, his father, his life. Malcolm didn’t realize that he’d truly scared Dani until Gil had brought it to his attention.

 _Dani_. His feelings for her were becoming increasingly more complicated. To say he thought of her often would be putting it very mildly. He guessed it had been that way ever since she told him that she didn’t think he needed fixing. Malcolm didn’t actually believe that but Dani did. She believed in him and he had no idea why. He remembered the compassion in her big brown eyes and it had confused him then. It had left him breathless. Malcolm hadn’t been able to see anything else since then.

He’d felt hollowed out and raw after his exceptionally poor attempt at normalcy. The horror and repulsion he’d seen prior had damaged him. It had reinforced everything he’d ever thought about himself–he couldn’t be normal. He’d never be enough. He’d never be worth anyone’s time or affection–at least not really. Malcolm couldn’t imagine trusting–trying anything like that again but he looked up from the precinct floor and saw _those eyes_. Those deep brown eyes that saw him–all of him and accepted him anyway.

–––––––––––––––––

Malcolm remembered how Dani cared for him that night she’d taken him home after he’d been kidnapped. He remembered her gentle fingertips as she worked her hands through his hair as she washed it because he’d broken his own hand and couldn’t do it himself. He remembered the way she’d molded herself to him on the couch after he’d confessed the very thing that continued to rip him apart every hour of every day just so he could feel safe. 

Dani didn’t have to do what she did for him. She didn’t have to slowly wrap her arms around him, knowing where he was–that perpetually bruised and vulnerable–space he lived in. She didn’t have to rest her chin on his shoulder as she traced soothing circles on his stomach with her fingertips. 

Knowing who he was and what he’d done, Dani didn’t have to get so close to him but she’d done it because she cared and Malcolm hadn’t known what to do with it. He’d been so sick of falling down, he didn’t think he could ever stand again.

Malcolm had allowed Dani to slip away and off into the night without letting her know how he felt–how he’d been feeling since that fateful Christmas Eve. He sighed, wondering when he’d find the courage to be honest with her.

––––––––––––––––

“Do you know anyone who can let us in?” Malcolm asked Gil over the phone after he and Dani had visited his father. His unwanted vacation had been abandoned for more important things–a case that brought him face to face with his father for the first time since he’d been kidnapped. Asking Dani to come with him was an idea he’d originally thought to be terrible but it actually hadn’t been at all. 

Malcolm wasn’t exactly surprised but Dani had been incredibly impressive in the presence of his father–she’d more than held her own while he himself hadn’t even been able to do the same. Quickly Martin had unraveled him, gleefully taking up residence in his head upon their arrival. _If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve_. His father’s mocking words stayed with him even now. 

He knew what his father had been doing. Planting seeds of doubt, manipulating him, twisting the knife that severed his heart over and over again. Though he knew it was happening as it had happened countless times before, he had been unable to stop it. He’d allowed Martin to hurt him as he always did. _Dani_ wouldn’t allow it though. Somehow she knew what was happening too. She wouldn’t stand there and allow his agony to continue. She’d protected him from his father–from himself. 

Belatedly, Malcolm realized just how good it felt having Dani beside him as yet another layer of trauma had been inflicted upon him in real time. Her presence had made him feel a lot less alone–a lot less like the lost and confused ten year old boy his father constantly and happily reduced him to. Malcolm had appreciated Dani’s clarity and calm. He appreciated her strength especially as he felt his own slowly circle the drain as it always did during these visits. In his mind, he’d always thought of shielding the person he cared about from his father but it was she who’d shielded him.

Malcolm watched her speak to his father, her chin held high and her voice full of cool impassivity. He realized that she’d also _impressed_ his father. In his demented way, Dani appeared to have met The Surgeon’s approval. Malcolm wasn’t happy about it but he knew Dani would now come up every time he visited.

Malcolm knew such a thing would happen as soon as he saw his father’s morbid curiosity when he stepped into the cell with his _very_ pretty friend in tow. Not his friend–his _partner_. Malcolm remembered the resolute way Dani had said it as if daring The Surgeon to contradict her. Malcolm could never have imagined in his wildest dreams that was how Dani saw him. Being someone’s partner meant something. It meant she trusted him. It meant she saw him as an equal–not as a burden she was often stuck looking after. It meant everything to him.

And now thanks to his father, he and Dani were about to crash the wedding of the century in order to prevent yet another murder. He’d ignored his father loudly offering to foot the bill on a dress Dani would need to attend the Taylor wedding, Martin acting as if he were 17 and giving him money to take a date to the movies and not about prevent one of the most prominent men in the city from being murdered by his son on live television.

––––––––––––––––

As Gil grudgingly agreed to let them followup on their suspicion, Malcolm realized that his father had been right and he was currently in some boutique his sister frequented as he waited for Dani to leave the dressing room. “I got a guy,” Gil said, clearly resigned to let them do their thing as he really didn’t have any other options and just as Malcolm was about to reassure his boss that everything would be fine and this particular case would not end badly, he heard stiletto heels on the tile.

Malcolm’s eyes slowly traveled upward, taking in the shimmering oxblood evening gown clinging to Dani’s petite frame. She hesitantly made her way out of the dressing room, fidgeting a bit with her fingers as she walked out to him. She looked unusually nervous though he honestly couldn't imagine why.

“Wow.” It was all Malcolm could think to say as his heart beat in double time. He didn’t understand this reaction or why his mind had suddenly had gone blank, something he definitely hadn’t experienced much in his lifetime. Malcolm felt his eyes go wide and he knew he was unabashedly gaping at her but he couldn’t help it. He was _floored_. To say Dani looked stunning would be doing her a tremendous disservice. She was magnificent–a vision he felt very privileged to behold. “You look…amazing.”

“That is the first smart thing you’ve said all day.” Dani murmured, smiling shyly, his complement earning him an adorable pink flush spreading over her cheeks. 

_She’s so beautiful_. The thought came completely unbidden but it was undeniable all the same. He was affected by Dani Powell. He couldn’t lie or rationalize away this feeling currently pulsing through him. He felt _something_ stir within him as he looked at her. It was the same thing that had stirred within him as she held him that night.

Malcolm watched her blush intensify as she ducked her head, overwhelmed by his unwavering gaze, her little smile completely and utterly _destroying_ him as she peeked up at him through her thick black lashes. 

_Why is she so beautiful?_

Malcolm tried to gather his composure. He tried to remember that this wedding date wasn't actually a date but seeing Dani in _that dress_ , Malcolm knew the lines were blurring. They blurred so much he could hardly see them anymore and he was beginning to realize that he didn’t want to and that scared him.

––––––––––––––––

“Well, that went surprisingly smooth.” Malcolm said as they entered the estate for the wedding reception. He should feel relaxed and totally in control as he was back doing what he did best–solving murders but he felt terribly off-kilter and he knew it had everything to do with the statuesque brunette at his right.

They hadn’t much time after leaving the boutique to set their plan in motion. They’d split, Dani heading home to Riverdale to get ready and he’d headed back to Tribeca to do the same. Once they’d reunited, he’d felt very much like he had just a short time ago. Dani’s boundless curls were straightened and fastened into an elegant updo. Her big brown eyes were made even more alluring due to her smokey makeup. Seeing his friend–his partner–in all of her splendor, she’d stolen his breath, his words and as he was starting to come to terms with–his heart too.

“Hey, before, when you were gonna, like, uh, blow up and everything, what were you gonna say to me?” Dani asked suddenly, turning to him. Malcolm froze, immediately going back to earlier in the day. 

He’d been on his knees holding an unstable landmine that was seconds away from detonating, flying into action as he always did in situations that were likely to kill him, issuing orders. Malcolm remembered his mind blanking once again as soon as he saw Dani’s terrified face. 

Malcolm honestly didn’t know what he’d been about to say to her. He really had been exceedingly close to death at the time and there were so many things he would’ve liked to tell her, none of which he could actually form the words to say. Malcolm never seemed to be able to say the words he needed to when it came to Dani. He remembered stuttering, choking off a “never mind” as she stared at him at once petrified and puzzled.

Malcolm faced Dani fully, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. He wondered when the last time he’d been this affected by someone and he realized that he never had. When he saw her coming out of the dressing room, he felt something he never felt before. Even now, his entire body buzzed with awareness of her. “Oh, just something about the profile. Nothing important.” He lied smoothly.

Dani nodded slowly, breathing deeply, disappointment clouding her beautiful dark eyes. Malcolm felt guilty that he’d put it there. He felt guilty that here he was making her feel that her feelings were one-sided. He could tell she’d been hoping for more and he hated the thought of her doubting him and his intentions but every time he thought of telling her how he truly felt, the words died on his tongue. 

It was Dani but Malcolm was still terrified. He was terrified to show her his true feelings because once he gave her everything–all of him–he wouldn’t be able to take it back. In his experience, most people simply couldn’t handle all of him and they left. He swore he’d never forget what it felt like to be abandoned–to be rejected for simply being him and now with one sweet smile, Dani had already torn him up inside and broken him down–it was an incredibly dangerous place to be. An incredibly _scary_ place to be. 

Malcolm had spent his entire life feeling powerless and now he’d be placing all of the power he’d tried so very hard to keep for himself into Dani’s delicate hands. Allowing her to do to him whatever she pleased–that very thought was terrifying.

As terrified as he was, Malcolm looked into Dani’s agonizingly pretty face. He saw the way her deep dark eyes softened and sparkled as she looked at him. He’d had been familiar with the idea of time stopping when around a certain person. He’d always found the notion to be unnecessarily romantic but suddenly he _understood_. He and Dani were in a room filled with music and people milling about but it might as well be just the two of them in silence. In this moment, he could almost forget that he was so afraid. 

–––––––––––––––

“All’s well that ends well.” Malcolm turned toward the sound of Dani’s voice. He watched the snow flurries dust her dark hair as she made her way over to him after putting Isabella into a squad car, headed to the precinct where Gil and JT awaited her confession.

“I’d say so,” Malcom grinned, slipping out of his overcoat and settling it around Dani’s thin, bare shoulders. Though he was blushing as he’d done pretty much every time he’d looked at her tonight, she was right. Gil had been pleased that they’d largely avoided disaster tonight and the worst thing that had happened to him was narrowly dodging a bullet–which was actually quite good.

“Since I’m obviously not taking you to the airport, you want me to take you home?” Dani asked. Malcolm looked at her, wondering how the same person who’d smoothly taken down their armed killer in an evening gown and stilettos was the same person demurely looking up at him through her thick black lashes as she pulled his coat tighter around herself. Truthfully, Malcolm was beginning to wonder how he’d ever been able to lie to himself and pretend he wasn’t completely gone for this woman.

It was funny. His mother noted that he looked happy tonight and it was true, solving murders made him happy–it was what he lived for. That said, that wasn’t exactly the entirety of it. Malcolm liked how he felt being around Dani tonight. He liked the ease of it–how they worked together and the way she always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Being with her tonight had made him _happy_ and he realized that he didn’t want to go home yet. He wasn’t ready for the night to end–for their time together to end. He wasn’t ready for Dani in her shimmering oxblood gown to be yet another memory.

“Maybe we should stay a bit longer?” 

Malcolm searched her face, hoping Dani felt as hesitant to part as he did. He felt guilty that he’d even asked for more of her time that he definitely didn’t deserve. He felt awful that Dani gave him so much and he’d given her so very little in return. She’d given him her time, her care and her affection and he _couldn’t_ even tell her that he felt the same way she did.He couldn’t even thank her for it. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to. Dani was amazing. She was kind and patient. She was strong and brave. She understood him in ways no one else did and she made him _smile_ , especially when he had so few things in life to smile about.

Dani was everything he could want and far more than he ever believed he could have. But as even as he knew all of those things–even as he didn’t want fear to run his life as it always had, he just couldn’t give her what she wanted–what he himself wanted and it frustrated him. He hated it. He hated running into the same wall–seeing the light but cloaking himself in darkness anyway.

“Bright, seriously?” Dani quirked a brow at him. “I don’t think anyone’s gonna be in the mood to celebrate Cal Taylor’s wedded bliss, you know with his framed ex-girlfriend coming back to murder his dad.”

“I realize the father of the groom nearly being assassinated is kind of a downer but people still seem to be having a good time. I think we should do the same.” Malcolm could hear the music going from outside and truthfully, he wanted to enjoy some time with Dani that didn’t have anything to do with work. He offered an arm to her, smirking, “So…shall we?”

Dani shook her head at him, unable to hide her smile–a smile that made Malcolm’s heart clench every time he saw it. “Okay,” she agreed softly, hooking her arm through his as they walked back into the elaborate wedding reception.

––––––––––––––––– 

Malcolm led Dani through the elaborate ballroom, his hand gently resting on the small of her back, ignoring the stares and whispers they garnered as they passed by. He’d already introduced himself as Jessica Whitly’s son after his impromptu “toast” but he knew people were undoubtably wondering about the gorgeous brunette close to his side, the one who’d impressively taken Isabella down without breaking a sweat. He knew it especially interested the women currently surrounding his mother–clearly delighted by all of the non-Martin related attention.

Malcolm didn’t want to field questions about himself or what he’d just done–it honestly was all in a day’s work. All he truly wanted was some time to himself with Dani. He’d remembered the layout of the estate from the hours prior he’d come here with Gil so he knew there was a balcony overlooking the courtyard. It was still close enough to the festivities but secluded enough to avoid notice. 

Malcolm had wanted to be alone with Dani but he hadn’t quite thought ahead to what he’d actually do when it happened. He smiled a bit as he watched Dani put her arms through his coat and Malcolm wondered if her scent would linger–the light Dove soap scent that had eased his ravaged, wrecked mind that night she cared for him after he’d killed Watkins. 

He realized that he was just staring at her. He wished he could do more than stare but he was rendered immobile. Dani’s dark eyes, alluring and luminous under the moonlight. Snow flurries falling about her hair and shoulders. Her cheeks rosy from the cold. She was perfect and she was right here. He had an opportunity to do what he hadn’t been able to do as he’d held the unstable landmine. It had felt like now or never then and he’d predictably chosen never. He wouldn’t do that tonight.

Tonight he had to let her know–he had to tell her the truth.

––––––––––––

“Hey, um…do you wanna dance?” Malcolm didn’t listen to a lot of contemporary music but he rather liked this song–the beautiful piano melody was one of his favorites. Hearing this song right now–it felt right just like everything about Dani felt right.

Dani smiled sweetly, her dimples appearing. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms reflexively snaking inside of his coat she wore, encircling her tiny waist. 

Malcolm closed his eyes, absorbing and enjoying her warmth, knowing how much he wanted this. He always wanted to be this close to her. He didn’t just want it when he was hurting–he wanted it all the time. 

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within_  
_And I've been there before, and that life's a bore_  
_So full of the superficial_  
_Some people want it all_

The song spoke to him as they swayed together and Malcolm found the nerve to tell Dani what he should’ve told her so long ago–what she deserved to hear from the beginning.

––––––––––––

“Dani? Did you…um…hear what I said to Isabella in there?”

Dani laughed softly, “I think the whole room heard you, Bright.” 

He laughed a bit himself, automatically pulling her closer, “Right. Well, I mentioned how all we can do is wait and hope but I wasn’t really just talking about Isabella. I was kind of talking about me too. For so long…I’ve been waiting for a reason to keep hoping that things would get better and now I really think I’ve found one.”

“That’s good, Bright. I’m proud of you.” Dani murmured, her fingertips lightly brushing the hair at his nape.

Though that felt good to hear, Malcolm didn’t think that she’d actually caught on to his meaning so he soldiered on, finding a courage he didn’t realize he had. He took a steadying breath, his heart hammering so rapidly that he was almost certain she could feel it too, “I’ve always wanted a safe place to land–I've never had it. Not until you, Dani. You're my safe haven. My harbor. You’ve given me hope that I don’t have to do all of this alone–that I don’t have to _be_ alone. I guess, what I’m trying to say is I think I’m falling for you.”

Dani pulled back suddenly, making sure she’d heard correctly. At some point, they’d stopped dancing entirely instead just standing there, lost in each other’s embrace–lost in this moment that seemed suspended in time. Her confusion subsided entirely when she saw Malcolm’s translucent blue eyes wide and uncertain but unfathomably soft. 

She was falling–had fallen for him too. For the longest–she thought it had only been her with these feelings and when she had gotten some idea that he might have feelings for her too, she couldn’t imagine that he’d be willing to tell her. She knew what such an admission cost him and she absolutely melted that he trusted her enough to be honest.

Dani unwound her arms from Malcolm’s neck, cupping his face. Her fingertips sliding along his rough stubble, “That is the _second_ smart thing you’ve said all day.” 

She tipped his chin up toward her as she slowly closed the distance, giving him ample time to pull away if he wanted. She smiled against his lips when he didn’t, before kissing him fully, gently–testing the waters a bit before deepening the kiss, pouring everything into it she’d kept to herself for so long. 

Dani wanted to show him how much she cared about him, why she took care of him and how much she wanted him–all of him–in her life. She knew she wasn’t the only one pouring their heart out in this moment as she swallowed his moan, feeling the pads of his fingers dig into her hipbones as though he could disappear inside of her if he drew her close enough. 

She’d wondered what kissing Malcolm Bright would be like and she could honestly say her imagination hadn’t come close to reality.

–––––––––––––

Malcolm rested his forehead against Dani’s, trying to get himself under control as each one of his senses flooded with all things _her_. He knew he was probably gripping her too tightly but he couldn’t bring himself to loosen his hold. This feeling couldn’t be real–this couldn’t be happening to him. 

Dani kissed him. Malcolm had been afraid to make the first move–he’d done that once before and it hadn’t been something he was willing to try again but Dani had done it for him. A feather light touch of her lips to his. He’d wanted more instantly and Dani knowing as she always did, smiled as she parted his lips with her own. His passion for her filling and flowing into his bones like the blood running through his veins.

Dani pulled back slightly and when she’d taken care of him that night, when she’d kissed his forehead–when he soft lips had lingered against his skin, he wondered what he might see as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes if he’d confessed to her then. 

Looking up at her now, he saw desire and he saw affection but he also saw _something else_. Something he wasn't ready to name and the panic–the fear inched up his spine. The warm haze she’d left him with turning to ice.

“Dani…” Malcolm hated how choked his voice sounded.Their night–their kiss had been perfect and here he was about to ruin it as he ruined absolutely everything good in his life.

“Yeah?” Dani asked, her expression unchanging as she tenderly ran a finger over his bottom lip, gently wiping away the rose toned lipstick she’d left behind. 

Her sweetness couldn’t silence the alarms sounding off in his head that this was too good to be true. This incredible woman would never stay with him and he would only end up lost and alone. Everything told him that it wouldn't be anything like the last time because this was Dani–his partner–and he’d fallen _hard_. He wouldn’t be able to pick himself back up again–he wouldn’t be able to function. She was all he had.

Everything within him wanted to run. Malcolm wanted to tell Dani that he couldn’t do this but the problem was that he so badly wanted to do this–he wanted to be with her. He wanted the hope she’d given him. He wanted another chance and a fresh start with someone who’d placed all of those things within his reach. Instead of running, he’d be honest about his fears just as he had about his feelings. 

“I’m really scared, Dani.” The admission pained him, he didn’t want her to give up on him. He didn’t want her to get tired of giving her all to someone who couldn’t do the same. He didn’t want her be torn by his mistakes.

Dani smiled knowingly, the softness in her face undoing him. Malcolm wondered why he kept trying to hide from her–why he kept doubting her. She saw everything–she always had, “You don’t have to be scared. _You_ don’t scare _me_ , Bright.”

“I’m scared because everything tells me that you’re right for me and that I'm right for you too but I _need_ to know that you’ll always keep me safe.” Malcolm hated how desperate and needy he sounded but he’d spent so much time hiding from her, he had to be honest even if it shamed him.

Malcolm stared deeply into Dani’s dark brown eyes, mesmerized by all of the stars he saw reflecting back at him. If he looked closely enough, in her eyes Malcolm could see a future–their future where his fear didn’t separate them. A future where she unfolded him and he liked it.

Dani cupped his face, her hands were cold but her touch nevertheless felt like fire on his skin, “Bright, you _are_ safe with me and I don’t care how long it takes, I’m gonna make you see that.” Her determination was evident and left absolutely no room for argument. Just like before, she was going to care for him–love him and he was going to let her.

Malcolm smiled, his adoration for this woman–this woman unmatched–growing by the second. Dani wasn’t going to give up on him after all. She would be patient with him and for that alone, he wanted to give her everything. 

He had no doubt that Dani would succeed in showing him everything he'd never seen before–she would lift the fog that covered him with unrelenting darkness and Malcolm was infinitely grateful that she even wanted to try. He knew all of this wouldn’t be easy as his demons still didn’t sleep but someday soon, he’d fully and willingly place his heart in Dani’s hands and when that time came, he knew she would carefully put it away for safe keeping.

Awhile ago, she’d shared with him why she didn’t trust. Most of that night was foggy but that was one thing he couldn't forget if he tried. Dani said she couldn’t go there anymore. He’d understood because he couldn’t either but she trusted him and now he would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to @prettybutt for requesting a confession fic. I had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope it's what you wanted. Also massive thanks to @2amEuphoria for her help with this one, especially with walking me through Malcolm's PTSD. Also " My safe haven. My harbor" was all her. The song I referenced is "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys, it felt like a song you'd hear at a wedding reception.
> 
> Music was a really big part of helping me nail down the mood of this one. These are the songs that inspired this fic
> 
> "Die For You" - The Weeknd  
> "Nothing Without You" - The Weeknd  
> "Say You Love Me" - Jessie Ware


End file.
